Reencuentro
by MizukiK
Summary: En la actualidad Seto vuelve a reencontrarse con Kisara, su amada Kisara. Por eso hara lo posible para conquistarla y vivir feliz junto a ella. (Luego del inconveniente que tuve para acceder al panel de administración pude acomodar el capitulo 8, asi que pueden pasar a leerlo :) Disculpen las molestias ocasionadas)
1. Capitulo I

Hola a todos!

Aquí les dejo una pequeña historia sobre Kisara y Seto, una pareja que me gusta mucho. La escribí hace tiempo pero nunca me anime a publicarla, pero hoy llego el día . Espero sea de su agrado.

Capitulo I

Anochecía, Kisara salió del trabajo corriendo al ver que una tormenta se aproximaba, quería llegar cuanto antes a su casa. Mientras corría sentía un mal estar pero aun asi no se detuvo. Los relámpagos le producían pánico.  
Seto en cambio, salió a dar una vuelta para tomar un poco de aire y poder volver a su trabajo con la mente despejada.  
Ambos doblaron la esquina al mismo tiempo, solo que Kisara en ese instante sintió que su cuerpo se aflojaba y todo se ponía negro. Como reflejo Seto alcanzo a cargarla antes que la chica golpeara con el piso.

Al volver en si Kisara noto que no estaba en su casa, sino en una pequeña habitación con una luz tenue. Se sentía bastante aturdida. Al tratar de incorporarse, una punzada en su mano derecha la detuvo, al mirar se encontró con que tenía un suero colocado.

-¿Pero que me paso?-se preguntó al concluir que estaba en un hospital, así que atino a buscar el botón del timbre para llamar a una enfermera. Ni bien lo encontró lo presiono y una joven se hizo presente rápidamente en el cuarto.

- Que bueno que haya vuelto en si, señorita

- ¿O sea que me desmaye?

- Así es, por suerte un joven alcanzó a sujetarla antes de que cayeras al suelo-mientras hablaba iba controlando el suero

-¿él está aquí?

- No, ya se fue porque debía seguir trabajando. Mañana dijo que venía a verte. Ah y ya se comunico con tu familia para que se quedaran tranquilos-le sonrió

- ¿Sabes su nombre?

- Si y cuando te lo diga no vas a creerlo- sonrió más justo en el momento que un rayo caía con todas su fuerza, haciendo que Kisara se estremeciera.

- ¿A caso el rey de Inglaterra?

- Se podría decir que algo parecido- la joven la miro incrédula.

- ¿Quien es?

- Seto Kaiba-al ver la expresión de la chica dedujo que no le creía-no me crees?

- Sinceramente no, sabiendo que imagen tiene esa persona

- Pues contigo hizo una excepción.-empezó a tomarle la presión

-mmm, es probable que deba pagarle-la enfermera le hizo la seña para que no hable mientras le controlaba la presión

-Tuviste una lipotimia y el desmayo duro hasta ahora, o sea unos 40 minutos, eso es mucho tiempo asi que te quedaras un días más para control. Aun sigues con la presión baja-le quito el aparato-¿te alimentas bien?

-Si.. lo normal

-¿trabajas mucho?

-unas 10 horas por día

-¿eres diabética?-iba anotando todo en una planilla

-no

-ahora te traerán la cena y te comes todo. Luego dormirás todo lo que necesites

-Podre irme a la mañana?

-no, deberás estar 24 hs más aquí

-y el con el trabajo que hago?-se preocupo

-no iras, así de simple

-no es para nada simple, puedo perderlo si falto

- encontraras otra cosa-salió del cuarto dejando a Kisara sola y preocupada.


	2. Capitulo II

II

A la mañana siguiente, Kisara estaba despierta desde temprano maldiciendo a la doctora que la observo porque no aceptaba darle el alta hasta la tarde. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y quien entro era alguien que Kisara no esperaría nunca en su vida.

- buenos días-la saludo el muchacho ojiazul que acababa de entrar

-Hola. Así que tú fuiste quien me trajo aquí-sonó medio protesta como se lo dijo

-¿A caso preferías que te dejara tirada?

- Me hubiera gustado que me llevaras a mi casa

-Si supiera donde vives lo hubiera hecho-se fue acercando a ella muy serio

-Llamaste a mi familia así que podrías haber conseguido la dirección

-¿Por qué tanta molestia y nada de agradecimientos?

-porque por estar aquí voy a perder mi trabajo-se sacudió el cabello con fuerza

-Tienes un justificativo, no pueden hacerlo

-si que pueden a ellos no les interesa lo que te pasa-bajo su mirada

-estás siendo bastante dramática

-bueno, si un poco-volvió a mirarlo normalmente

-eres un poco extraña… me parece

-no me conoces como para decirme eso

-solo me llama la atención como cambiaste de humor en segundos

-no suelo hacerlo siempre

Negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama-así que tu nombre es Kisara -la joven asintió con la cabeza- ¿qué edad tienes?

-¿Cuánto me das?

-pareces de 19 pero no creo que tengas esa edad-

-tengo dos años menos que tu

- así que sabes de mi

-como no saberlo si eres noticia casi todos los días

-no creas que es porque yo quiero

-la verdad que lo creo

-no es así, están todo el tiempo acosándome para ver que pueden decir de mi-dijo bastante molesto

-y bueno, eso te pasa por ser tan joven y millonario. Si fueras pobre pasarías desapercibido

-lo dejaría todo si no fuera porque trabaje mucho para tener lo que tengo

-entonces cásate, seguro que con eso las revistas del corazón dejaran de hablar sobre ti

-bien, cásate conmigo-la miro con una sonrisa maliciosa haciendo que la joven se pusiera colorada

-trae un cura entonces y testigos, ah! y el vestido que usare, la bata del hospital no es muy linda que digamos -no se intimido como el chico se lo imaginaba

Seto no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por la contestación-a mí me gusta cómo te queda la bata, además seria original-recibió un almohadazo directo a la cara

-No te burles de mí, yo estaba hablando en serio en cuanto a tu futuro

-yo también

- si claro, ni si quiera me conoces. ¿Cómo puedes proponerme matrimonio?-más colorada se puso

- amor a primera vista

- Imposible- movía sus manitas negándolo

- será en tu caso pero en el mío no

- mejor ve a trabajar en vez de perder el tiempo conmigo-en eso una señora entraba con un niño pequeño que enseguida se abalanzó a Kisara.

- Hola que tal? –Saludo a Seto-Como te encuentras hija?-se acercó a ella

-hola...y ya me retiro que somos mucho aquí-se levantó y salió dejando a la familia que se pusieran al día.


	3. Capitulo III

III

Al día siguiente Kisara volvió a la rutina. No pudo evitar tener una discusión con su jefe, el dueño del café donde ella trabajaba. Este hombre le llamo la atención por la ausencia del día anterior, como nadie le había avisado lo considero como una falta muy grande por parte de la joven, así que le advirtió que la próxima vez que volviera a ocurrir lo mismo iba a ser despedida. Kisara tenía su carácter, así que no pudo quedarse callada y le contestó a su jefe que no era culpa de ella desmayarse y terminar internada, que fue algo inesperado así que debía considerar la falta y no ser tan severo con ella. Al jefe no le importó nada lo que la chica le dijo, solo le ordenó que se pusiera a trabajar.  
De malhumor Kisara comenzó su día de trabajo.  
Ella trabaja de mesera en un café bien reconocido de la ciudad, por eso al ver a Seto allí desayunando creyó que era algo normal pero como nunca antes lo había visto allí temió que viniera a buscarla. Por suerte una compañera de ella ya lo había atendido mientras estuvo hablando con su jefe, aprovecho eso y entró en la cocina a ayudar a preparar los pedidos y así evitar encontrarse con el chico.

-Kisara, ¿puedes venir un momento? Hay mucha gente para ser atendida- la llamó su compañera

-¿en serio? Bueno, ahora voy-le contesto y salió de la cocina mostrando naturalidad.

-¿sabes? Hay alguien que preguntó por ti

-Sintió una punzada en su estómago- ah, ¿sí? ¿ Quién?-dijo nerviosa

-la señora Takeshi, ayer no te vio y estaba preocupada

Sintió tranquilidad –pobre, ¿le dijiste que estaba todo bien? Que solo fue un pequeño susto

-sí, y me dijo que te cuides mucho que eres muy jovencita para esas cosas

-ya me la imagino con su voz y gestos-rio y sintió que algo se interponía en su camino. Al girar su cabecita para ver con que había chocado se quedó helada- oh.. pe..per.. perdón-se disculpó haciendo reverencia y tratando de no ver a la cara a Seto

-debes ir más atenta, ¿mira si llevas una bandeja y terminas tirándola?-le hablo bien serio, una característica tan particular de él.

-bueno, se caería, te ensuciaría todo y luego tú me gritarías- no pudo evitar contestarle

-como lo sabes ve más atenta-siguió su camino y salió del café.

Kisara se quedó un poco confundida ya que esperaba otra reacción luego de lo ocurrido ayer. _"Seguro fue todo una broma lo de ayer, por eso no dijo nada relacionado"_ pensó y volvió a su trabajo más tranquila.

Al anochecer Seto ya estaba esperando a Kisara en la esquina donde la había encontrado hace dos día. Si era el camino que ella solía agarrar para volver a su casa, no tardaría en pasar.  
Sin imaginarse con quien se encontraría en el camino, Kisara salió rumbo a su casa. Al cruzar la calle notó que alguien estaba parado junto a un auto y que empezaba a acercarse a ella.- Tu! No me digas que me estas vigilando!-le grito antes de llegar a su lado

-no soy sordo para que me hables en ese tono-de brazos cruzado se detuvo frente a ella-vengo a ofrecerme para llevarte a tu casa

-gracias puedo ir sola-al dar un paso Seto la sujeto de la mano y la hizo volver-

-debes hacer más reposo luego de lo que te sucedió, acepta que te lleve

-no, gracias-tiró de su mano para soltarse y volver a caminar

-vamos a ver quién es más terco-la siguió

-voy a denunciarte por acoso sino vuelves por donde viniste

-acaso no me creíste que me enamore de ti

-así es, solo quieres molestarme. Vamos vuelve a tu casa- seguía caminando sin mirarlo

-yo no miento, se ve que eso no lo sabes

-no, nunca lo dijeron en una revista

-¿así que lees sobre mí?

-No, me cuentan mis amigas. A ellas si les interesas, si quieres puedo presentarte alguna

-solo te quiero a ti

-suena a capricho y yo no voy a ser capricho de nadie. Ahora puedes hacerme el favor de volver a tu casa y dejarme en paz-

Como no quería hacerla enojar más de lo que estaba y arruinar la oportunidad de conquistarla decidió dejarla-esta noche ganaste tú, la próxima la ganaré yo. Nos vemos-volvió hacia su auto un poco molestó por no lograr su cometido. Veía que no sería nada fácil conquistar el corazón de Kisara.

Adiós-ahí si lo miró para saludarlo y siguió su camino a casa


	4. Capitulo IV

IV

Era domingo ya y Seto no se había hecho ver. Hacía ya cuatro días de la última vez que Kisara lo había visto, por eso creía que ya se había dado por vencido.  
Se encontraba limpiando la casa junto a su hermanito Souta. Su madre había salido hacer las compras para el almuerzo.

-Ven Souta, ayúdame a correr este mueble así limpiamos atrás

-Voy hermana-apurado fue a ayudarle. Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre-alguien vino~-cantó el pequeño al oír la puerta

-¡Ahí voy!-dio el aviso Kisara y acomodándose un poco la ropa y el cabello abrió. Como abrió rápido cerró

Souta al ver lo que hizo su hermana se acercó- ¿qué haces hermana? Ahí había un chico-habló todo preocupado y quiso abrir

-No habrás Souta, no hay nadie allí

-¿Estás bien hermana? si hay alguien

-No hay nadie que quiera ver-volvieron a tocar el timbre

-yo abro-fue rápido y paso por su hermana abriendo la puerta-hola señor, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? -lo atendió con una sonrisa. Kisara se mantuvo de espaldas a un lado de la puerta

-vengo a devolver esto, supongo que es de tu hermana-le entrego una pequeña agenda

Kisara no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y se acercó a ver-mi agenda! creí que la había perdido- la agarro de las manos de su hermano-gracias

-De nada, por lo menos ahora si agradeces

-¿Quiere pasar?-pregunto el pequeño

-si tu hermana me deja, me gustaría pasar

-puedes pasar-lo invitó a que paso indicándole con sus manos. La casa de Kisara era bien sencilla. Vivía en un departamento pequeño junto a su madre y hermano. La casa estaba formada por una pequeña cocina comedor y dos habitaciones, todo equipado con muebles sencillos. Tenía un gran ventanal que daba a la calle y daba la luz suficiente para alumbrar todos los rincones de la casa. Kisara estaba sintiendo un poco de vergüenza por la sencillez de su casa y que Seto Kaiba estuviera allí.

- ¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó seto a Kisara al verle la cara.

- nada nada, siéntate donde quieras.

- Algún día me puedes enseñar a jugar a duelos de monstruos?-preguntó el pequeño sentándose y apoyando su cara en sus manitos mirando muy feliz a Seto.

Tomo asiento junto al niño-claro, cuando quieras.

-tengo algunas cartas, muy poquitas. Ya que no puedo tener muchas porque salen muy caras-él niño no tenía problemas en decirlo.

-Puedo regalarte algunas.

-No hace falta- acotó Kisara.

-Pero si tiene pocas no podré enseñarle a jugar.

-Le enseñas lo básico.

-No seas mala hermana, deja que me regale.

-Me imagino que hará lo que quiera así que no digo más nada-ya que veía que Seto hacia oído sordo a todo lo que ella decía.

-Gracias, mañana te traigo un par.

-Sí! Gracias –sonrió de oreja a oreja y fue a su cuarto a buscar las cartas que tenia.

-Te ves bonita hasta vestida de ama de casa- no dudo en decírselo. Kisara estaba vestida con una remera blanca, un jean, zapatillas. Tenía un pañuelo en la cabeza y el cabello recogido en una trenza.

-¿Ya vas a comenzar con los halagos?-

-Es la verdad, ya dije que no miento. Yo digo todo lo que pienso.

-Vas a provocarme un stress- Se dejó caer sobre el asiento al ver que esta vez el que había ganado era él.

-Eres una exagerada-en eso regresó Souta y comenzó a mostrarle las cartas.

Kisara lo miraba sin decir nada, le parecía muy curiosa la situación. Seto Kaiba en su casa charlando con su hermano lo más tranquilo, como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo. Al entrar la madre a la casa, Kisara salió de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, que sorpresa. Tenemos invitados –

-Hola señora, disculpe que haya venido sin avisar. Solo vine a traerle algo a su hija. Ya en un rato me voy. –

-No no. Quédate a almorzar, deja que te agradezca con una rica comida por lo que has hecho.

-No por favor, no puedo aceptar. No traje nada para compartir.

-¿Y qué problema hay? No hace falta nada.

-Bueno, la próxima los invito yo a comer- Kisara abrió grande sus ojos y enseguida se puso a limpiar para disimular su sorpresa

-Será todo un honor ir a tu casa. Ah, antes que nada mi nombre es Zarina

- Mucho gusto, es usted muy amable. Nada que ver con su hija-le tiro un palito a Kisara x3

- Es solo hasta que entre en confianza, sino es un poco arisca como un perrito -soltó una carcajada

-¡Mamá!

-No hace falta que me lo diga señora, ya me doy cuenta

- Ya me pongo a cocinar, Kisara deja de limpiar y ven a darme una mano

PD: este día continuara en el capítulo V =)


	5. Capitulo V

V

Mientras Kisara cocinaba junto a su madre, Seto jugaba con el pequeño Souta a un juego de mesa.

- ¿Kisara que sucede que estás torpe?

- No lo sé… Supongo que es algo llamado Seto Kaiba. - Dijo bajito y con enojo para que el otro no la escuche.

- No seas tonta, si no te hace nada.

- Si claro…

-¿Puedo darles una mano? -Se acercó Seto al terminar el juego. Como reflejo Kisara tiró el tarrito de la especias rompiéndolo en miles de pedacitos. La joven maldijo por dentro en todos los idiomas.

-No, mejor ve a sentarte y sigue jugando con mi hermano.

- ¿No me digas que fue por mi culpa?

- Para nada. - Estaba que lo mataba con la mirada.

- Esa cara dice otra cosa.

- Entonces no preguntes.

- Hija, por favor tranquila.

- Si estoy tranquila – Comenzó a limpiar.

- Se ve que hoy no se levantó con un buen día, discúlpala.

- Descuide, no me molesta en lo absoluto. Solo me da gracia al ver lo que puedo provocar.

- Disculpe que lo diga, pero te hacia más gruñon, sin embargo eres todo lo contrario.

- Yo soy un angelito –guiño el ojo cuando Kisara lo miró al no creerle lo que decía.

- Ven Seto! Sigamos jugando. - lo llamó el niño.

- voy.

Al terminar de cocinar, Kisara preparó la mesa y se sentó junto a su hermano, dejando que su madre se siente junto a Seto.

-Rico, rico! – aplaudía Souta al ver que su madre traía una fuente llena de pastas caseras.

- Que bien se ve eso. - Seto también halago.

- No es por nada, pero hago los mejores sorrentinos. –rio bajito Zarina

- Y tú sabes cocinar? – Le pregunto a Kisara.

- Por supuesto, si ella es la reina de la cocina yo soy la princesa.

- Y yo voy hacer el príncipe. –agregó Souta.

- Puedes empezar.- Le indico a mujer a Seto una vez que le sirvió.

-Esto sí que está delicioso, creo que la llevaré para que me cocine todos los días.

- Estaré encantada de hacerlo- ya Seto la había conquistado.

- y a mi me cocinará Kisara –Souta no tenia problema en que fuera .

- Y tú qué opinas? Quiso saber Seto.

- Tampoco tengo problemas, siempre y cuando dejes que venga unos días a cocinarme.

- Lo pensaré.

- Si no lo haces moriré de hambre porque hay veces que ni ganas de cocinar tengo.

- Bueno, entonces así sí. No quiero que termines en el hospital otras vez, o peor.. Muerta. –se había puesto serio porque en verdad le preocupaba su salud.

- Y tú te alimentas bien? Por lo que se dice de ti, trabajas mucho.

- Si, siempre me hago un tiempito para comer. En ese aspecto no soy descuidado.

- Que bueno que seas responsables.-le sonrió.

- Me voy a poner celosa si sigues hablándole tan dulce.-se quejó Kisara.

- Hija, si a ti también te trato asi

- Él aun es un desconocido

- Para mi ya no es, será un hijo más para mi.

-Gracias señora, voy a empezarle a decirle mamá.- él también se sentía bien con ella, nunca había sentido esa calidez de madre desde que la suya falleció. Su madre adoptiva no había sido para nada cálida, fue bien distante y fría.

- Ahora tengo tres hijos

- Y ahora no podrás casarte conmigo, somos hermanos y eso no estaría bien – le sacó la lengua.

- No somos de sangre, así que si podemos. Verdad mamá?

-ay, no se.. La gente lo vería raro.

- Solo usted sabrá que somos hermanos.

-Entonces si,si podrán casarse

- Lo apoyas en todo mamá, apóyame a mí.- protestó Kisara

Continuará…


	6. Capitulo VI

VI

- Como conocen mucho de mí, voy a preguntar sobre ustedes. - Bebió un poco de jugo.

- Hay que ver si todo lo que sabemos de ti es cierto.-respondió Kisara.

- Ya con el tiempo te darás cuenta.

- Puedes decirlo ahora.

- Sinceramente no presto atención a lo que hablan de mí, tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer para perder el tiempo en eso.

- Y ahora no tienes algo importante que hacer?

- Es domingo así que no, tendrás que verme por un rato más.-sabía porque se lo decía.

- Hasta que tu hermano te reclame, no vi que le hayas avisado que estás aquí.

- No está en la ciudad por eso no le dije nada.

- Ah, si no ya te estaría obligando a que le avises.

- No puedes obligarme hacer nada, acuérdate que soy mayor que tú.

- Que tengas 23 y yo 21 no quiere decir que no pueda mandarte.

- Cuando es tu cumpleaños?- preguntó Souta.

- Pregúntale a tu hermana, de seguro lo sabe. -La miró de reojo.

- No lo sé. –se concentró en su comida.

-Huelo a mentira.

-Ya te dije que yo no leo sobre ti.

- Mi cumpleaños es el 29 de octubre. -mintió y Kisara alzó la mirada hacia él, no porque se diera cuenta de la mentira, ya que ella en verdad no lo sabía sino que esa era su fecha de cumpleaños.

- Cumples el mismo día que mi hermana-sonrió

- Cumples ese día?-le preguntó Seto.

- Si.

- Quien lo diría. Mentí y justo dije la fecha de tu cumpleaños.

-No era cierto?-preguntó Zarina.

-No, solo lo dije para ver si Kisara en verdad no lo sabía.

- Deberías creer en lo que digo.-frunció el ceño.

- Y cuando cumples, entonces?

-el 25 de octubre.

-Bueno, Igual están ahí no más. Habrá que festejárselo juntos.

- No se moleste, yo no lo festejo.

- Por qué no? Los cumpleaños son divertidos-acotó el niño, mientras le pedía a su hermana que le sirviera más jugo, pero Seto le ganó de mano y él le sirvió.

- Para mi no lo son.

- Será que no tienes a nadie para que te vaya a saludar?-No le contesto a Kisara solo su mirada se puso fría porque era cierto.

Zarina, como toda madre notó eso. – No te preocupes, este año nos tendrás a nosotros-le sonrió cálidamente.

- No se molesten, estaré trabajando ese día.

-Vamos al trabajo.- Souta alzó sus bracitos contento por la idea.

- Déjenlo tranquilo, si no quiere no quiere. - Kisara se levantó para juntar la mesa así servía el postre.

-Al final estamos hablando de mi y no de ustedes.- Protestó en broma.

- Perdón- contestaron madre e hijo a la vez, lo que le causó gracia a Seto.

Durante el postre, Zarina comentó que era viuda ya hacía varios años. Su esposo había fallecido en un accidente de tránsito y que debió comenzar a trabajar para mantener a sus hijos, ya que antes no hacía falta.  
También mencionó que Kisara debió dejar la escuela para darle una mano en el cuidado de Souta que era un bebé cuando su marido murió. Luego de un tiempo debieron mudarse a una casa más chica porque su hogar costaba mantenerlo. Ya hacía cinco años que estaban en ese departamento y que Kisara trabajaba para ayudarle con los gastos diarios. Por esa razón nunca retomó los estudios.  
En ese momento, Kisara sintió vergüenza que Seto lo supiera, nunca antes se haba avergonzado por su pasado, por eso no entendía porque ahora sí.

-Otra vez tienes esa cara.-Le llamó la atención Seto.

- Que cara?

-Es como si tuvieras vergüenza por lo que me está contando tu madre. No voy a juzgarlos por si crees eso.

- No es que nos juzgues, solo que por ahí crees que te queremos dar lastima.

- Pero que tonterías piensas, mujer-casi la mata con la mirada.

-bueno, por ahí crees que nos queremos aprovechar de ti.

-Señora, me permite golpearla.

- Evitemos la violencia.

-Que es lo que aún no entiendes de que estoy aquí porque me gustas.-la miró fijamente. Kisara mantuvo un momento la mirada en él pero sentía que iba poniéndose colorada de a poco así que la retiro.

-Todo es muy raro, no puedo creerlo.

-Solo quieres hacerte la difícil.

-Para nada…

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, Kisara siguió evitándolo. Dejo Que su madre y Souta lo entretuvieran, ella no podía estar con él sin discutir un segundo. Y Seto prefería dejarla tranquila para darle tiempo y dejara de pensar tonterías …

Gracias a todos los que leen y siguen esta historia, si les gusta no duden en comentar que les estaré muy agradecida =)

Hasta la próxima!


	7. Capitulo VII

VII

En su día de descanso, Kisara había decidido ir a la clínica donde había estado internada para averiguar cuanto tuvo que abonar Seto por su estadía allí. Quería devolverle el dinero ya que se sentía en deuda.  
Al saber cuánto gasto casi muere, no creyó que fuera tan caro. Aun así junto el dinero y colocándolo en un sobre lo llevo hasta la empresa, sabiendo también que por ahí no se lo recibía. Aun si haría el intento.

Cruzó la gran puerta de la entrada que estaba escoltada por dos guardias y se dirigió al mesón de informes. Siempre había pasado por la puerta del edificio por eso nunca se imaginó que por dentro era tan enorme y un mundo de gente que iban de aquí para allá con papeles y productos en la mano. Algunos la miraban, otros simplemente pasaban por su lado sin prestarle la mínima atención.

Esquivando la gente llego a su destino, donde fue recibido por una mujer que la miró de arriba abajo. Fue imposible que Kisara no notara esa mirada despectiva.- En que puedo ayudarla?

-Se encontraría Seto Kaiba?

- El señor.- remarco la palabra porque Kisara no la había dicho.- no está, se encuentra de viaje.

- Que lastima, y sabe cuándo regresará?- eso explicaba porque en los últimos días no había aparecido delante de ella.

- No lo sé. Para que lo necesita?- quiso saber más que nada por curiosidad.

- Debo darle algo, pero no importa puedo esperar.

- A caso es una cartita de amor, porque si es eso no te molestes. No recibe esas cosas.- le hablo en tono burlón al ver el sobre que tenía en la mano.

- No, no es eso. Es algo más importante.-le contesto de mal humor ya que le había molestado el tono con que le había hablado.

- Que puede ser más importante?-le quito el sobre de un rápido movimiento. Lo hizo porque noto la molestia de la joven y no podía evitar fastidiarla más.

- Oye! Que haces? Devuélvemelo!.- protestó tendiendo la mano para que le entregue el sobre.

- Debo ver que es, el señor Seto Kaiba no puede recibir tonterías.

-Que me lo des!

- Si gritas te mando a sacar de aquí.-abrió el sobre.

-No lo abras! Eres tonta que no entiendes!?- La mujer alzo la mirada quitando la atención del sobre un momento.

-A quien llamas tonta?

- A ti, a quien más va a ser? Te estoy diciendo que me lo devuelvas y no lo haces.- cuando Kisara se molestaba no media sus palabras y menos le importaba la gente de alrededor, ya algunos se habían parado a mirar la discusión.

- Que jovencita mal educada, ya mismo te sacare de aquí.-apretó un botoncito.

- A mí me dices mal educada? Tú estás viendo algo que no es tuyo y encima te burlas de mí. Crees que no me di cuenta de tu tono de voz?

- Vaya, no eres tan tonta. - Volvió con el sobre y saco el paquetito de dinero. La mujer arqueo una ceja al no entender para que era. Kisara aprovecho ese momento para recuperarlo.

- ey!- En ese instante un hombre corpulento la agarraba del brazo con fuerza para sacarla de allí.

-Te dije que te iba a sacar, ahora vete con tu sobrecito y no regreses aquí porque no serás bien recibida, menos cuando se entere el señor Kaiba.

-Eso es lo que crees, TONTA!- Le grito mientras era sacada a la fuerza. El hombre la llevó hasta la salida y la empujo al soltarla, haciendo que Kisara se cayera al suelo de cola y se raspara un poco las manos.

-La próxima no harás un escándalo, lárgate de aquí-le hablo bien serio y dando media vuelta volvió al edificio.

Seto estaba viendo la escena desde el auto que lo acababa de dejar, al ver como Kisara era tirada al suelo no dudo ni un segundo en ir por ella. Estaba muy enfadado por el trato que había recibido la joven, sin imaginarse el porque.

-Kisara, que sucedió?- la joven ya estaba de pie sacudiéndose el jean y estaba hecha una furia, se podía notar en su mirada.

- Que bueno que estés aquí. La tonta de tu recepcionista armo todo un lio y la pague yo. Me sacaron como si fuera una delincuente, y la que estuvo en falta fue ella, yo no. Que ganas de agarrarla de los pelos!

-Tranquila, ya mismo arreglare esto. Ven conmigo.

-No pienso entrar, si la tengo en frente de mi la golpeo.

-Trata de no hacerlo.

-Pides mucho.

-A que viniste?

-Vine a darte algo pero como no estabas me iba a volver, cuando de repente la tonta.-La llamaría así siempre xD-me quito el sobre que era para ti…y ahí empezó todo. No tuvo por qué hacerlo.

-En eso tienes razón. Ya la pondré en su lugar.- emprendio marcha y Kisara lo siguió por detrás. Al entrar fue directo a la recepcionista y con su mirada de hielo la miro y le dijo- estás despedida.

- Como dijo señor?-se paró de su lugar preocupada.

-Estás despedida, agarra tus cosas y lárgate de aquí.

-Pero por que señor?

- No permitiré que sea una irrespetuosa con las personas que vienen aquí.

- Señor, por favor no me di cuenta. Disculpeme

-Asi aprenderás, tienes cinco minutos para irte o vengo yo personalmente y te saco de aquí como hicieron con Kisara.-la mujer miro a la joven que estaba detrás del chico y le clavo la mirada de odio.- y tu-llamo a un empleado que pasaba por allí-llama a Takuma y dile que venga inmediatamente aquí.

-Si señor-salió casi corriendo en busca del agente. Kisara se mantenía calladita, la mirada de enojo de Seto le había dado miedo. El hombre se hizo presente rápidamente y recibió el mensaje de despido, también protesto y se excuso que solo estaba haciendo su trabajo, no tuvo ninguna mala intención.

Debiste averiguar bien que pasaba, no actuar por actuar. Kisara no es una ladrona, ni menos una chica que busca problemas. No debiste tratarla mal. Ahora lárgate de aquí. – los que escuchaban todo, les llamaba la atención de que Seto conociera el nombre de la joven, se preguntaban quién era esa chica y porque Kaiba se había enojado tanto…..

_**Continuará…..  
Espero les haya gustado este capitulo! No duden en comentar. Besos!**_


	8. Capitulo VIII

VIII

Sin decir una palabra más invitó a Kisara a que lo siguiera hasta su despacho.

- No fuiste muy severo?- a ella no le parecía justo que los despidiera, consideraba que lo justo hubiera sido un llamado de atención.

-No, así el resto aprenderá a cómo deben actuar.-dijo bien firme. No estaba para nada arrepentido de la decisión que había tomado.

Ninguno de los dos dijo más nada hasta que llegaron a la oficina. –Adelante- la invitó a pasar.

-Permiso-entró y se quedó mirando todo el lugar-esto es más grande que mi casa- abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver lo inmenso que era.

-No exageres-tomó las manos de la joven para verle la herida.

-No te preocupes solo es un raspón-retiro enseguida las manos para que no le diera importancia- solo se curará.

- Puedes dejar de ser tan arisca- sonó mas a orden que una sugerencia.

Kisara solo se limitó a mirarlo arqueando una ceja y luego le mostró el paquete cambiando de tema- ya que estás aquí toma, esto es tuyo.

-Que es?-no podía imaginarse de que se trataba.

-Ábrelo y no pienses en negarte a recibirlo-le ordeno, ya que se imaginaba que no iba a aceptar el dinero de regreso.

Abrió como le dijo y leyó la carta que contenía-estás loca? No tienes porque devolvérmelo, no iba a pedirte el dinero de regreso.

-Debo devolvértelo, si no lo hago me sentiré en deuda contigo

- Deberías sentirte en duda si yo te reclamo el dinero y no puedes dármelo.

- Por más dinero que tengas, lo gastaste y debes recuperarlo.

-Tu lo necesitas

- No voy a ser más pobre por darte el dinero.

- No me refería a eso

- Además por culpa de este sobre despediste a dos personas, asi que recíbelo o me enojaré.

- Esta bien, lo acepto. Pero que sea la última vez que me devuelves algo.

- No te prometo nada.

En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió y un joven de cabellos oscuros entro de prisa.- Hermano! ~- Kisara se giró para ver al muchacho.

-Mokuba, cuantas veces debo decirte que no entres sin llamar y menos gritando-lo regaño

-Lo siento hermano, interrumpí algo?-no se había percatado de la chica

- No te preocupes, yo ya me iba- hablo Kisara

- Oh! No me di cuenta que estabas aquí. Perdón- hizo una reverencia.

- No hay problema, veo que solo tienes ojos para tu hermano.- le sonrió

- Es que hace días que no lo veía y al enterarme que estaba aquí vine corriendo-se sobo la cabeza

- Lo quieres mucho, cierto?

- Así es, mi hermano es todo para mi

- Entonces quédate todos los días con él, así a mí me deja en paz-volvió a sonreírle

- Entonces… Tu eres Kisara? Mi hermano me hablo de ti se acercó a ella- si que eres bonita, con razón quedo enamorado de ti a primera vista- le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Eso porque no vio a otras chicas, hay muchas mejores que yo

- No te creas, estuvo con otras chicas pero nunca lo vi enamorado. Tu realmente atrapaste su corazón. Tú tienes novio? Porque siendo tan bonita deberías.

Seto nunca se lo había preguntado, pero de repente creyó que por eso Kisara lo evitaba. _"pero me lo hubiera dicho" _pensó

-Tuve, pero hace unos meses me separé

-Tu lo dejase o él te dejo?

-El me dejó

-por qué?

-Ya basta Mokuba, no te interesa saber.-lo detuvo Seto

-Descuida, no me molesta contarle

- A mi si me molesta

-Hermano, pero si no preguntas no vas a saber de ella y si realmente puedes conquistarla. Mira si tenia novio o solo se dieron un tiempo para regresar luego.

-Si fuera así haría lo que sea para que se quede conmigo.

Kisara lo miró molesta-cuando deje de ser un capricho puede que llegue a ser tu novia pero mientras tanto olvídate de mí.-salió de la oficina sin dudarlo

-Hermano, yo te enseñare a como conquistar una chica

-Callate-le dijo y se puso a chequear su computadora…


End file.
